Notorious New Mutants Vol 1: Promises Made, Broken, and Made Again
by Ryuu Clan
Summary: "The promise given was a necessity of the past: the word broken is a necessity of the present." Safiyah is a young, and naive mutant who's only ever had one love in her life. And after being reconciled with him after so many years, she'll do anything to stay with him, not realizing that sometimes promises aren't enough. OC/Pietro, Gambit/OC Friendship
1. He had promised

**Chapter 1:**

 **February 14th 0001- New York, Brooklyn**

 **Normal POV:**

Safiyah nervously played with random strands of hair as she tried to calm herself down. This was her first time alone in New York and it was only made all the more nerve racking due to the reason that she was there. Her and her fellow classmates had come to Brooklyn exactly two days ago with the intention to see the city as well as go to the Ringling Bros Circus. It was a treat from the professor due the last semester going so well.

The very same day that she had arrived to Brooklyn, Piertro had called her informing her on where to meet him if she wanted to have the greatest Valentines date ever. After much hesitation and a lot of convincing from Amara about how this might be the most romantic day of her life, she finally gave in and had her friends help her sneak out of their hotel room.

Which is why she currently found herself sitting alone on an empty bench in Brooklyn watching more- mostly happy couples- making their way about the city. Detangling her fingers from her hair, Safiyah looked down at her wrist watch. _8:12pm._

He was only forty-two minutes late. _'No big deal.'_ Safiyah tried to be optimistic, but it was a big deal. Pietro was never late, and not just due to the fact that the was most likely the fastest person to ever live, but because of principle. But he was late today, late to their date, and Safiyah was finding it progressively harder to keep the smile on her face as the next time she looked at her watch it was _8:41pm._

Finally after receiving a pitting look from an elderly passing couple Safiyah had had enough. Standing up with her head held down as to hide her tears, Safiyah made her way down the two blocks that only hours ago she had happily snuck away from, with a belly full of butterflies.

But by the time she had made her way back to her hotel room her butterflies and blissful smile had been washed away by her heartbroken tears.

"Hey, your...are you okay?" Danielle was the first to realize Safiyah's return, and was instantly concerned at her friends apparent state. Her midnight black

curls were disheveled- probably from running her hands thew them as a nervous habit, but what really gave it away was that her mascara had run with her

tears leaving black streaks on the lower portion of her honey toned skin.

"Hey, how was your date!?" Amara came in through the bathroom door that joined two hotel rooms together.

"Obviously not well." Danielle made a point of picking up a whole box of tissues as she made her way to Safiyah who still stood by the door, tears now flowing freely. "I told you guys that her sneaking out would be a bad idea, he probably didn't even show up."

"She could be this upset for a number of reasons." Amara become defensive at the very thought that she might be wrong about something.

"He...he...he...didn't...didn't sh...show up." Safiyah heaved between sniffs and whimpers from where she sat on the floor furiously whipping her tears away.

"Well you know I always told you he wasn't good enough!?" Amara squatted down next to her distressed friend while ignoring the pointed look of her other one.

"I...I...I just...don't know." Safiyah by now had calmed down a bit, but the hurt was still clearly all over her face. "May...maybe he just doesn't like me...as...as much as I had thought...or...or...maybe I'm not good enough for him anymore..."

Danielle could clearly see that the admission was greatly hurting her current roommate and pulled their bodies together in a soft comforting hug. "If thats the case then he doesn't deserve you. Just forget about him!"

"You don't understand." Safiyah said quietly bowing her head against the Native American's strong shoulders "I can't."

"Yeah, you can...getting over guys is easier than you think." Amara said smiling "Take a shower and get some sleep, and tomorrow we can shop our hearts out, before we have to go to the circus...and if that doesn't work, we can just burn down his house." Amara said the last part opening the palm of her hand to reveal a bright orange flame

"I agree with Amara for once...with the exception of burning his house down" Danielle said pushing away Amara's fiery palm "Get some sleep now and by the end of tomorrow night he'll be a thing of the past."

"Ok, you guys are probably right." Safiyah forced a smile as she stood up headed to the conjoined bathroom. She knew that her friends were only trying to help, but they wouldn't understand, they couldn't ever understand where her hurt was coming from.

 _He had promised..._

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry about this chapter being so short, but I plan on this being a long and in-depth serious, so even though this chapter isn't much, please let me know what you think by leaving a **REVIEW,** as it will be much appreciated, and give me great motivation to keep writing and updating.

 **A/N Continued:** Also the reason I am writing this is because I feel there is a real lack of **Remy/Gambit x OC** stories, and I have just never been a fan of Rouge or his relationship with her, so I'm just trying to fill that void, but it might take a while for that relationship to form. So this first book will mostly if not be all **Oc X Piertro/Quicksilver** as I am also a big fan of him, but this dynamic will be short lived.


	2. Sneaking Off

**Chapter 2:**

 **Funerary 15th 0001- New York, Brooklyn**

 **Safiyah's Pov:**

When I awoke the next mourning, I wasn't quite sure when I had fallen asleep but I knew it was restless sleep, and that was only confirmed when I had entered the bathroom to see my hair in desarray, and my eyes puffy and bright red with dark circles underneath. I highly doubted any amount of make up would cover this up.

The rest of the day between breakfast and lunch was filled with window shopping and exploring the city with my fellow classmates, although under strict supervision of our teachers.

And even though Danielle and Amara had thought I was fairly over last nights incident, I was honestly barely holding it together, as not to worry them. My thoughts since the second I had woken up this mourning have been on one person and one person only, and I knew the only thing I could do was to confront him.

Thats why later that evening during lunch I had feigned being ill, and excused myself to the bathroom where I had 'thrown up'.

"Are you sure you don't want someone to stay with you tonight?" Jean Grey asked as she stood near my bed where I was tucked in under several large comforters.

"I'm sure Miss. Jean." I said softly wishing more than anything she'd leave, due to the fact that she was a telepath I had become incredibly worried that she might be able to figure out my plans and interfere. "I think I caught a bit of food poisoning and I wouldn't want to ruin anyones night."All this was said as I was loudly reciting the Romanian national anthem in Romanian in my head. A much harder feat than one would think.

"Ok. But I'm going to leave an emergency contact number, and we'll call every hour or so to check up on you." Jean said before turning to Danielle who was sitting on the bed across from us, lacing up her boots.

"Please tell the other girls to hurry up, we don't want to be late."

"Yes, Miss Jean." Danielle finished lacing up her boots and made her way to me as Miss. Jean left the room probably to go rush everyone else.

"Did you really catch food poisoning?"

"...no..." I really hated lying to others, and because of that whenever someone directly asked me if I were lying it was nearly impossible for me to not tell the truth.

"Then why are you pretending to have food poising!?" I could see the frustration in Danielle by the way her thick and perfectly groomed eyebrows scrunched against her darkly tanned skin and her thin lips turned downward.

"I need to talk to Pietro." I responded in barely above a whisper while tugging the comforters closer to my body, as if to protect myself from whatever anger she may choose to direct.

"I don't understand! Why are you so desperately chasing after some...some low life mutant criminal reject!" Danielle wasn't outwardly yelling but her brown eyes showed all her anger, and I couldn't help but feeling like a bad friend. I was after all the current cause of her anger.

"I...you wouldn't understand Dani." I started fisting the comforter. "But please trust me its important that I find Pietro."

Danielle let out a long sigh finding my gaze and forcing me to hold it with her. "Just give me one good reason as to why, and I won't rat you out to the other teachers."

"You wouldn't understand, but we made a promise to each other, and I need to keep it...I need him to keep it." I said pushing the comforters away and sitting up to look at her

trying to find some confidence to fight back "Please just trust me, that I know what I'm doing."

"Fine. I'm trusting you, but only because its you Safiyah." Danielle said giving me a very stern look "But you better be back here by the time we all get back from the circus."

"Got it! Thank you!" I jumped up giving Danielle a hug which surprise the tall girl and caused her to falter but only for a bit.

"Yeah whatever, just be safe ok."

"Yes! Of course! You have absolutely nothing to worry about!"

* * *

 **A/N:** So yeah I decided to just post two chapters in one day, since I realized how slow of a start the story is taking, put I promise it'll pick up soon, so please hang in there and **REVIEW!**


End file.
